Save the World
by Videl204
Summary: Gohan and Videl fanfic! Summery inside! Read if you're a fan of these two. Rated M to be safe...who knows what could happen!
1. Heros in the Making

-Summery: All is at peace in Satan City and after many years since the defeat of Cell the people of Satan City blissfully go about their day never worried of further terrors as long as their savior Hercule is there. Videl on the other hand knows that Hercule, her father, is a sham. This causes Videl to push herself to a reach a strength that no human has ever achieved. Meanwhile Gohan attends school and fights crime is Saiyaman. He struggles to keep his identity secret from Videl. Videl pushes all of Gohan's buttons and stirs up some new Saiyan feelings. He feels worried for her and tries to encourage her to relax and be a teenager…not that he knows how to act like a teenager. A lot of adventure is in store for these two!-

* * *

><p>"World Champion and savior of the world, Hercule Satan, has been reported missing. Eyewitnesses report to have seen him on his yacht last week the morning before the tropical storm had hit Satan City shores." said the news anchor on a small box shaped television.<p>

"Daughter of Hercule has decline to speak but writes she is very confident that her father is out there somewhere and will return home safely soon. Police continue their search - " Videl turned off the small back and while Television and sat in silence.

She looked around her office. It was small but the biggest in the Satan City Police station cluttered with papers, missing people reports, coffee mugs and pizza Satan City police had become a second home to her especially now that her father had seem to stared at her faint refection in the turned off television. "Hercule the great." she mocked. Videl knew her father was a sham. She wasn't worried about his disappearance. She wouldn't put it past him to just run away from Satan City. It was a lot of pressure to be the hero of Satan City …everyone depended on him to be perfect and strong…and now it seems that responsibility has been passed down to her. This was a responsibility that, unlike her father, she did not take lightly. The guilt of her fathers lies to the world weighed heavily on her mind. Her mind was made up, she must be strong like the golden warriors. She must be prepared to save the world.

Videl heard a small knock at the door. "Yes?" She called out. A officer looking to be in his 50s poked his head into the office.

"Videl it's 8am.."Kami 8 am! I'm going to be late for school!" Videl jumped. She shoved some papers and books in her messenger bag and pushed pass the officer.

"How bout I get the boys to give you a lift in the cop car." He smiled although you could see his smile under this big grey mustache."Thanks Chuck but I'll just run!" She said while quickly brushing her teeth in the tiny unisex bathroom next to her office. Videl tied her shoes and just as she was about to leave through the front of the station she notice the unusual silence and concern stares from the officers around stopped in front of the door and looked around at the concerned faces.

"Hey guys don't worry about me. I'm confident my father is fine…he saved the world…he killed Cell…Nothing could happen to Hercule the great!" Videl said with a little forced cheer. The officers clapped and cheered and with that Videl pushed out of the dim lit police station into the bright Monday morning in Satan City.

Gohan ran though the hallways of Orange High. "I'm going to make it. I'm going to make it!" Gohan repeated to himself as he turned the final corner to class. * RIIIINNNGG! *

"Damn it!" Gohan he walked into class the teacher burst from her chair, "Son Gohan nice of you to join us. Please sit, relax, take your sweet time we have nothing important to do today except wait for you!" She said grinding her teeth.

"S-sorry " Gohan picked a seat next to some familiar faces. Erasa, Sharpner and a few others whose names he'd forgotten. With training, night school, studying, and fighting crime around Satan city as Saiyaman he had no time for friends after school.

Erasa and Sharpner were nice enough to still talk to him during school but the other kids seem to dislike him for his lack of after school later Videl quietly arrived to class. Gohan smirked. He couldn't wait for Ms. Kei to yell at Videl for being late.

He watched as Videl snuck pass Ms. Kai who's back was turned. Gohan bit his lip in suspense *That spoiled brat is going to get away with it! Turn around Ms. Kei! Turn around!* Gohan mentally yelled his Ms. Kei's direction. Videl slid into the desk between Erasa and Sharpener. Erasa and Sharpner silently greeted her. Gohan let out a loud sigh of defeat.

"I can't believe didn't notice Videl rudely barging into class 20 minutes late!" Gohan scribbled angrily on the side of his notes.

"Gohan!" Ms. Kei yelled. "Is my class SO boring to you that you have to pollute your paper with doodles rather than notes!" She yelled with her hands on her hips.

"N-no Mrs. Kai! Sorry Mrs. Kai!" Gohan's voice squeaked and the kids giggled in . Kei turned back to the chalkboard. Gohan sank in his chair and looked over at Videl. Videl was glaring at him. Their eyes locked, anger seemed to bounce between them like a game of Pong.

*What a spoiled brat…* Gohan thought. From the moment he met Videl he just couldn't stand her. It felt odd to him to actually dislike someone….in fact he didn't even dislike Hercule as much as he disliked Videl…which made no sense. Everything about her irritated him.

* The way she dresses as if she trains and fights all the time. HA! She's just dressed like that as a show because she's the daughter of Hercule. And those eyes…who's eyes are THAT blue..really! *

Gohan watched as Videl scribbled something in her notebook. She quietly tore the page from her book and folded the piece of paper then passed it to Shaperner who passed it to Gohan.

Gohan hesitated to take the note but curiosity got the best of him. He quietly unfolded the paper looking up to be sure Ms. Kei wasn't looking his direction. The note said his name with an arrow pointing to a drawing of a chibi Saiyaman.

"NOTES! In MY class!" Yelled stomping towards him. As she was about to grab the note from his hands Videl stood up.

"Actually I wrote that note to Gohan. It's my fault…sorry…It's just I had some important police related news to give Gohan and I didn't want to interrupt your lesson."

Ms. Kei paused, "Oh Videl that's so considerate of you." She clasped her hands together and returned to writing on the looked at Gohan who was glaring at her with even more annoyance in his eyes.

Videl's hands played with the hem of her long shirt as she began to wonder if Gohan glared at anyone but her like that. She felt a hint of sadness that Gohan hated her so much. He is always pleasant around other people…so handsome when he smiles..Videl's thoughts trailed off…Gohan's just mad that I know he is Saiyaman.

Videl's thoughts where interrupted when three police officers and a tall man wearing a black suit walked in.

"Oh hello officers" Ms. Kei said in a flirty voice.

"Could we borrow Ms. Satan?" a officer asked.

Ms. Kei nodded."Videl go ahead…" Gohan rolled his eyes. I can't concentrate with all these detraction! he mumbled watching Videl and the officers in the hallway the officers began.

One officer, Fisher, had an obvious crush on Videl. He was handsome in his own way and not that much older than Videl but she was just not interested in dating anyone right now.

"Uh first of all.", Fisher began, "What was the lock combination to the evidence room again?" Fisher laughed nervously.

Videl sighed and wrote the number on the palm of his hand.

"Thanks." He winked. "Second this Men-in-Black-wanna-be has some important news for you."

Fisher slapped the serious looking man on the back. Videl narrowed her eyes.

"Detective Carter what news do you have for me." Detective Carter straightened his suite annoyed with Fisher then handed her a large envelope thick with papers and a VHS tape.

Videl looked at the officers. "Can we have a moment to speak" She glared and the officers while it took them a moment to get the hint and awkwardly excused themselves.

"This tape is unseen footage of the battle between your father, the golden warriors, and Cell…" Detective Carter whispered handing Videl a large yellow envelope.

"Videl...I couldn't believe it myself when you told me but it's all here in the video... didn't beat Cell."

"Shh!" Videl cut him off."This secret stays with us for now. Thank you detective you've done a good job. If you stop by the police station tell them I'm not coming in tonight."

Videl walked away determined. She turned the corner and walked to a small closet where she knew the school kept their TV's and luckily still had VHS players.

The door was locked by a combination keypad. "hmm…..5.6." she typed into the keypad. *Click* the door unlocked.

Gohan sat stewing in his annoyance with Videl.

"Wow, Videl is off fighting crime again." Erasa said.

Gohan folded his arms *So she can fight criminals twice…no…three times her size big deal…well I guess that's impressive...for a human. Maybe I should follow her and make sure she doesn't get hurt...*

"Hey Gohan lighten up I'm sure Videl will be fine! She's a tough cookie." Erasa winked over to Gohan.

"I wasn't thinking about her at all" Gohan blurted with a blush.

"Oh please Gohan we see how you two look at each other in class. Everyone sees it." Erasa smiled

"Yeah you two are intense…I can't tell if you're going to fight or have passionate sex!" Sharpener laughed.

Gohan's entire body froze in disbelief at Shaperner's statement. *I can't believe Sharpner can say things like that out loud! Jeeze!* Gohan thought to himself turning red.

Meanwhile Videl sat in the small closet rewinding and forwarding the video to important parts. The footage was from a far distance and wasn't clear enough to see any one's faces. All she could see where bright lights bursting from warrior to Cell and from Cell to warrior.

*If I could meet these fighters maybe they could help me become strong like them...* Videl sat on the floor and looked through the rest of the envelope Carter gave her. In the envelope where printed profiles of men Carter thought fit the description of the warriors on the footage.

She flipped through the profiles until one paper caught her eye. "Goku Son..." Videl said out loud as she studied the paper.

Gohan shifted in his seat and watched the clock. *Whats taking so long for Videl to get back? Kami I should have just followed her in the first place! Who does she think she is fighting crime- * Videl walked into the classroom and sat back in her seat. Gohan felt a

wave of relief seeing her back safe. He looked over to Videl who was glaring back at him. *Things are back to normal.* Gohan said to himself.

* * *

><p>Chapter one was an introduction to the characters and their problems. Chapter two will really get the ball rolling. Videl and Gohan will have some forced bonding time. Videl will learn just how far a humans strength can go. Gohan will start to see Videl in a new light. Thanks<p>

for reading chapter one of my first G&V fanfic. I've enjoyed reading your fanfics about this couple that I want to contribute. Please help a gal out by reviewing and I'll do the same. Thanks! Kdra


	2. Fondu au noir

** Chapter 2: Fondu au noir **

Videl walked outside the courtyard with her lunch in hand. She observed the loud, giggling, and, chatting students blissfully eating lunch at the tables in front of her. Even though she'd been attending Orange Star High for 3 years she had never attempted to eat lunch with her peers. Normally she'd run back to the police station and eat takeout with the boys or train in the school gym. Today though she felt encouraged to eat with her friends. Videl looked down at her lunch she held in a brown paper bag with her name scribbled across the front.

/Flashback/

Yesterday night

Videl stood at the front door of a beautiful mansion holding a box of store bought cookies. From outside she could hear the family inside arguing.

"Mommmmm! Stop cleaning my face with your gross spit!" " Videl heard a young boys voice.

"Now, now. We're having a guest over for dinner and all I ask is you look have decent!" came a woman's 's heart warmed hearing the two bicker as families do.

She felt a wave of panic and decided to turn and go home. Just then the door swung open and the bright yellow light from the home like a spot light on Videl. A strong and stern looking man stood there but before he could speak Bulma yelled cheerfully,

"Oh Videl! Come in! Dinner is ready!" Videl swallowed hard and stepped into the warm home filled with delicious smells of dinner cooking.

"Videl! Aw you look adorable!" Bulma said noticing Videl was wearing her usual training outfit but flats instead of running shoes, a knit sweater, and a small clip in her hair holding back her stray bangs.

Videl straightened her shirt feeling awkward about the small changes she made to her outfit in attempt to look nice for dinner.

"This is my husband Vegeta! I just want to apologize in advance for him…he's kind of a cranky guy." Bulma gave Vegeta a light punch to the arm.

"And this is my son Trunks!" "Hello. Please and thank you." Trunks chuckled mocking his mother orders to mind his manners and to say 'magic words' such as these.

"I'll take those!" Trunks said grabbing the box of cookies from Videl.

"Nice to meet you both. Bulma has told me a lot about you." Videl said watching Vegeta turn and walk to the table.

"Can I help with anything?" Videl asked Bulma.

"Everything is ready. Just take a seat!" Bulma pulled out a chair at the table as Videl was awed by the huge meal before her.

"Wow! Bulma…this is a lot of food!" Videl couldn't help saying hoping it didn't come out rude.

"Fit for a king" Bulma muttered towards Vegeta.

"Vegeta. I don't think I've ever seen you before at the gym. You must have a personal gym here." Videl spoke impressing Bulma that the young teen wasn't to intimidated speak to the grumbling saiyan.

"Yes brat. You're ki is strong for a huma-."

"Pass the peas please!" Bulma yelled interrupting Vegeta.

Videl suddenly felt a small hand on her foot. She peeked under the tablecloth finding a young boy with black wild hair eating a chicken leg.

"Eh?" Was all Videl could say.

"SHhhh!" The small boy put his finger to his lips signaling for her to not attract any attention. Videl giggled as she noticed Trunks toss a roll under the table.

Although it was awkward at first Videl was happy she was invited to the Brief's home for dinner. After dinner Videl and Bulma cleaned the dishes as the boys all found convenient excuses to leave.

"I can't remember the last time I had home cooked food! Thank you!" Videl said. Bulma smiled but looked pained by Videl's comment.

"Videl do you ever hear from your mom?" Bulma asked.

"Not at all. She left when I was 7 years old…I use to get a birthday card but now...nothing." Videl said in a matter a fact tone.

"I don't blame her…its hard being under the spot light of being related to the Great Hercule" Videl shrugged feeling somewhat uncomfortable with Bulma's sympathetic stare.

"You should come by more often for dinner" Bulma said elbow deep in the soupy dishwater.

"I keep forgetting to tell you. My very good friend Chichi has a son your age attending Orange Star High."

"Oh yeah? Well I probably wouldn't know him. I'm always running in and out of school!" Videl said towel drying a dish and putting it away in a near by cabinet.

"Don't you have friends?" Bulma asked.

"Sure. All the guys at the police station… I guess Erasa and Sharpner are…sort of. But I just don't feel like I belong at school…doing silly teenage stuff. " Videl wrinkled her nose. Bulma gave Videl the last dish and dried off her hands. She moved to the fridge and took out some of the leftovers.

"You know It's important to make friends at school." Bulma said over her shoulder to Videl. "You wont be a teenager forever so just enjoy it. Tomorrow why don't you eat lunch with your classmates." Bulma turned around facing Videl and handed a brown paper bag with Videl's name written in pencil across it.

"Here I packed leftovers you can have for lunch tomorrow. Videl Satan your mission is to be a silly teenager tomorrow and eat lunch with other silly teenagers. Okay!"

"Uh? What I don't really…" Videl began.

Bulma pushed the paper bag lunch into Videl's hands.

"Don't worry it's only lunch." Bulma said. "Besides if you can't find anyone to sit with I'm sure you can sit with my friends son. The one I just mentioned! He's a real nice boy! He's tall, pale skin, black spiky hair, wears glasses. His name is Gohan."

Videl froze in shock. "G-G-Gohan?"

"Yes his name is Gohan. Well now that I think about it he's kind of nerdy. You two probably wouldn't have anything in common." Bulma said looking as if she was in deep thought. "Oh well the point is stop running around trying to save the world all the time! Go eat lunch with your friends! You can do it Videl!" Bulma cheered holding up two fingers like a peace sign. "V for victory!"

/End of flashback/

"Hey V! Sit over here!" A familiar cheerful voice called out. Videl looked over to see Erasa and Sharpner siting together looking very excited. Videl walked to their table.

"Scoot, scoot! Make some room for Videl!" Erasa pushed Sharpner off the bench next to her. Videl couldn't help but feel loved by Erasa enthusiasm to see her.

"Thanks guys." Videl smiled. Sharpner sat on the bench across from Erasa. It wasn't until Videl sat that she realized Sharpner was sitting next to Gohan.

"Oh hi Gohan." Videl said wondering if she should tell him she knows Bulma.

Gohan looked up from his book long enough to mumble a "...Hello."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Life of the party as always I see." Videl said under her breath.

"Gohan was just talking to us about String Theory…. Ugh I'm so happy to see you!" Erasa said relieved.

"What's for lunch?" Sharpner asked pointing to her bag.

"Oh um…leftovers from last night….a friend invited me over for dinner." Videl pulled out a few containers and zip lock bags full of food. A white napkin with writing was in the bottom. Videl pulled the napkin out and smiled at the words scribbled on the napkin. As Erasa and Sharpner began to chat Gohan looked up from his book

at Videl noticing her silence. He watched her as she stared down at a napkin. In that moment time seemed to slow down and the nosy cafeteria seemed to go completely silent as he focused on Videl. For once her expression was soft and relaxed. He felt warm when he saw the corners of her lips turn upwards.

*She's actually smiling. I wonder what is it that's making her happy right now. That's odd…her happiness makes me feel so calm right now. * Gohan shook his head.

*UH Earth to Gohan! Hello what am I thinking! * Gohan darted his eyes back to his book determined to focus on his back. As soon as he took his focus off Videl the cafeteria returned to normal state of disarray around them.

Videl read the note out loud to herself, 'V for Videl! V for victory!'

Gohan walked to his night school that was located not to far from the Satan City police station. As Gohan passed the station he couldn't help but glance through the windows to see if Videl was inside. Sometimes he'd see her doing her homework or he'd catch her nodding off at her desk. Tonight though all he saw was a few officers at their desk and the receptionist.

Videl peeked from behind a parked car a half a block away watching Gohan walk into a building.

"Wow he really does go to night school." Videl said sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Well he should be in there for a while. Might as well stop by the station" Videl looked at her watch.

Videl walked into her office and leaned back in her chair. "Kami, Gohan is boring to follow." Videl yawned.

"Maybe he isn't related to Goku Son…and maybe he really isn't Saiyaman. I mean with all the time he spends at school how could he find the time to train…Saiyaman would definitely have to train constantly to be so strong and skilled at martial arts as he is."

Videl turned on the TV.

"…With no sight of the Great Hercule some wonder if they should be concerned over the protection of the earth." The news anchor says standing outside in front of a small gathering. The news anchor tilts the microphone to an odd looking guy with thick-rimmed glasses and tinfoil hat.

"Uh Aliens from outer space are probably calculating their next attack now that our hero is gone!"

The reporter laughed "Aliens" the anchor said with disbelief.

"Well yes! Creatures from outer space! What do you think Cell was? What if Hercule can't protect us! Who will save us now?" The guy yelled frantic.

The reporter stepped towards the camera, "Well there you have it…Aliens are coming." The reporter mocked. "Back to you Jim"

The cameras cut back to newsroom where a couple of news anchors sat laughing.

"Ha! Well I guess we should all make tinfoil hats _or _we can be assured that Hercule, wherever he is, will protect us-"

"VIDEL! VIDEL!" Officer Fisher ran into the office almost tripping on his own feet.

"I just heard over our radios that Hercule was spotted just a few blocks from here on Olive St and Main St. should we investigate?"

"Lets go!" Videl jumped out of her seat running past the officer.

Videl dashed off into the night while the cops behind her struggled to keep up. It was a busy night on Main St full of people enjoying the evening in downtown Satan City. When Videl reached Olive ST and Main she franticly looked around until she saw him. Hercule was turned from Videl across the street from her wearing his trademark white cape with his black fuzzy hair sticking out from the collar.

"DAD…Hercule!" Videl yelled without thinking. As soon as she yelled his name the crowds of people began to go crazy with excitement at their chance to spot the great Hercule! Hercule fled down an alley without anyone noticing while Videl pushed her way through the mob. Videl ran down the alley nearly catching up to her father but was still behind.

"Stop! It's me! It's Videl! Why are you running?" Now they were far from Main St. down an empty alley.

"We're far enough from the crowds dad! You can stop running now!" Videl yelled as she watched her father turn a followed turning the corner but was suddenly pushed up against a brick wall.

"Hello love." said a man who Videl recognized as the notorious gang member called, Spinz. Videl narrowed her eyes at Spinz then looked behind him to see her father walking out from the shadows. Now seeing him closer she realized that this man was not her father but a man dressed as Hercule.

"This was a set up!" Videl clinched her teeth. She looked around finding herself in a dimly lit part of town with warehouses that closed hours ago.

"And you, my dear, fell for it." He chuckled.

"Where is my father? " Videl smiled.

"Shhh. We have some important matters to discuss. Thanks to you I've spent the past year in prison. Why didn't you come visit me? Didn't you think about me? Huh? I've been thinking about you. In fact thinking of you is what motivated me to make my escape from that hell hole."

"Let go of me. NOW!" Videl yelled.

"No. I want to see you struggle." Spinz whispered inches from Videl's face.

"I don't struggle. I fight!" Videl yelled breaking from Spinz grasp.

Videl spun around and gave Spinz a swift kick in the stomach. The fake Hercule was quick to come to Spinz recuse but Videl was too fast for him and before he knew it was knocked to the ground.

"Well boys. I'm sorry to have beat you so quickly…how embarrassing for you…but I did make other plans for tonight." Videl said dusting off her shirt looking very smug.

She opened her watch communicator, "Chief. I have an old friend here. Can you send an officer over to make a couple of arrest?" Spinz lifted himself off the floor.

"Don't be so cocky in front of our guest, love." he said and kicked three times on a warehouse door. Just then the warehouses opened up all around Videl with hundreds of rough looking men came out from hiding.

Videl got into fighting stance but for the first time letting her fear appear on her face.

* * *

><p>Gohan sat at his desk nodding in and out of sleep. Usually Gohan was alert and devoted to his studies but today he felt completely exhausted. He rested his head on his hands and tried to keep his heavy eyelids up.<p>

*Smack! *

Gohan jumped at the sounds of a wooden ruler slam on his desk inches from his face.

"S-sorry I must've just nodded off!" Gohan said looking down ashamed.

While looking down he noticed the feet of his teacher wasn't of a man in ugly loafers but small female feet in high-heeled boots. Gohan's eyes followed up the female teacher's legs to her hourglass figure to her face.

"V-videl?" Gohan blushed almost falling out of this seat. "What are you doing here…dressed like that?"

Videl stood confidently with a ruler in hand. She wore a see-through black blouse with a silk spaghetti strap underneath matched with a gray pencil skirt and black nylons and knee-high leather boots.

Videl smiled, "I'm your teacher of course. And I'm here to teach you a thing or two." she said seductively.

She leaned forward onto Gohan's desk so that they where just inches apart.

"I'm dreaming right? I've got to be dreaming right, Videl?" Gohan said leaning back.

"Gohan do you like me?" Videl said with sad puppy eyes.

"I-I'm not sure. Your father-" Gohan leaned further away.

"So you don't like me." Videl frowned.

"I don't know." Gohan's face completely red now he looked around the classroom realizing the room was empty.

"Gohan what kind of woman do you want." Videl asked her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I-I guess a nice girl." Gohan said closing his eyes feeling feverish wondering if she was going to kiss him.

"_Nice_? Is that all." Videl sighed in defeat hopping off his desk. She walked toward the front of the room.

Gohan opened his eyes not feeling Videl near him anymore. "What's wrong?"

"_Nice_ is all you can think of? Well there are a lot of _nice_ girls out there for you then." Videl said collecting papers from her desk and shuffling them together. "Erasa's _nice_. Angelea's _nice_. Lime's _nice_. I could go on but I have places to be."

Gohan stood up. "Hang on a second. This is my dream right? What places do you have to be? I can't believe you snubbing me even in _MY_ dreams!"

"You think you have me figure out. I'm just a spoiled rich girl living off my fathers success. Look Gohan I know I've been cold to you but you've been cold to me since you found out who my father is. " Videl shoved the stack of papers in her leather briefcase.

"I can be nice if you warm up to me. I can also be stubborn, brave, sexy, conflicted, strong…I'm smart and independent. But if all you want is _nice_ then don't let me stand in your way." Videl slammed her briefcase shut and swung it to her side. She turned and walked towards the door.

"This is my dream. Stay!" Gohan flew from his desk to Videl in Saiyan speed and wrapped his arm around Videl's waist.

They looked at each other for a long moment until Gohan realized he'd never been so forward before and let Videl go in a fit of nervousness.

"S-sorry. You can go." Gohan stepped put her hand on Gohan's cheek barely touching him.

"Figure out your feelings before its too late. Both of our lives depend on it." Her blue eyes filled with meaning. Videl turned and walked out the door.

He stood in the empty classroom listening to her foot steps getting further and further away.

Gohan walked out the door and through the school halls.

"Wait Videl!" Gohan yelled but Videl was nowhere in sight.

Gohan ran trough the halls when suddenly a ringing in his head got louder and louder until he had to stop and grab his head in pain. The room began to spin as Gohan felt a ki spike to an inhuman level.

Gohan squeezed his eyes shut and then jumped up.

"Stop!" He yelled. The giggles from the students around him brought Gohan back to reality.

"It was just a dream." Gohan said in shock.

"Are you alright you look ill." said Mr. Frits concerned for his best student.

"I feel ill Mr. Frits excuse me." Gohan said wiping the sweat from his brow and walked out of the class.

Gohan push open the door and walked out on to the sidewalk. He closed his eyes letting the coolness of the night touch his face and arms.

"What a bazaar dream." Gohan sighed. "I must have a fever." Gohan pressed the front of his hand on his forehead.

Just as Gohan was about to fly home he let curiosity get the best of him and walked over to the police station to have a peek inside at Videl.

* I just want to see Videl to assure myself she's back to her normal self. * Gohan thought to himself.

As he walked up to the station a group of officers rushed pass him and jumped into their cars and with sirens blaring they where off. Gohan grew concerned as another group of officers rushed out from the time Gohan stopped an officer he recognized named Fisher.

"What's going on." Gohan said stepping in Fishers way.

"Move out of the way sir." Fisher pushed pass.

"Is it Videl? Where is Videl?" Gohan stopped.

Fisher stopped and turned around. "Have you made contact with Videl at all within this past hour? Do you know where she is?" Fisher yelled with his voice shaking a little.

"N-no! Is something wrong?" Gohan asked.

Fisher regained his composure and continued into a police car with his partner.

Gohan watched the police car speed off. He waited for the sirens to be far away so he could close his eyes and search for Videl's ki.

He found nothing.

* * *

><p>RazorClaw1184- Thanks for your help and first comment!<p>

Thanks PAS-15 and jsoon500! I will update regularly!

Thanks new readers and returning readers!

I'm really excited to write a G+V story! Chapter 3 will be up soon! So please stay tuned!

Please review with love, comments, or suggestions!

Thanks!

Kdra


	3. Words that we Couldn't Say

**Chapter 3: Words that We Couldn't Say**

Everything faded to black as Videl's knees buckled and she fell to the hard cold concrete. Videl wasn't sure how long she was out when a bright, warm, light awoke her. She felt comfortable, no pain at all.

*I feel so calm…peaceful. * Videl sighed. Finally Videl opened her eyes. *Where am I? *

She sat in a large bed with white sheets and fluffy white blankets. The room was decorated very minimalist with a lot of white furniture and had huge open windows with white curtains that blew open with every breeze.

*This must be one fancy hospital…* Videl thought. *No this can't be a hospital…it's too…perfect here…almost unreal. *

Videl swung her legs off the side of the bed and realized she wasn't dressed in her clothing but a long white night gown. She walked to the window pushing the curtain aside.

"Wow." Videl gasped at the view. "Nothing but blue skies and clouds. I'm definitely not in the city anymore" Videl said to herself. She leaned the upper part of her body out the window trying to see what was below her. "Nothing! I'm so high up that all I can see is clouds below!" She said out loud.

"Careful Videl. You can't fly and it's a long fall…" a voice said from behind her.

Videl turned around not sure if she should be ready for a fight. She saw a short green boy standing there.

"I'm Dende." He smiled. "I'm the guardian of the earth."

"Oh Kami!" Videl said in shock of the small green child.

"No Dende. Kami was the guardian before me." Dende laughed softly.

"I'm in heaven? I died?" Videl asked falling to her knees. "I can't die now…I've got so much more to do!"

"You're close to heaven but no you're still alive." Dende put a hand on her shoulder.

"Videl I brought you here to tell you something important. Usually I try to stay out of peoples lives and let them discover their destiny on their own but…. we're running out of time. I have a bad feeling that something is near…. a new threat to earth."

"Dende… Tell me how to become strong…. like the golden warriors." Videl bowed. " You must know who the Golden Warriors are... _they_ defeated Cell…. not my father."

"You are stronger than you realize but you have a lot to learn before your strength can even compare to those who beat Cell." Dende said.

Videl nodded. "What do I have to learn?"

"Videl you need a clear mind. Meaning you must let go of the guilt you feel over your father's lies." Dende continued, " Only then will you be able to learn to control your ki." Dende said.

"My ki? What is that? Will you teach me, Dende?" Videl asked.

"No. I cannot. But Gohan Son can."

"Gohan Son?" Videl said annoyed by his name. She turned around looking out the window.

"He can be trusted. He can teach you." Dende's voice echoed.

Videl turned around to find Dende had disappeared. She sighed angrily and turned to look out the window again. This time the sky was dark with smoke as Satan city was covered in flames.

"No!" Videl screamed at the vision. Sirens rang loudly hurting Videl's ears.

* * *

><p>Gohan ran on top of the buildings of Satan city jumping effortlessly from building to building following the police cars below.<p>

"Stop!" the Chief shouted. Fisher stomped on the breaks making the car swerve to a halt.

"This is where we tracked her communicator watch." The chief jumped out of his car and motioned Fisher to follow him down an alley off of Main and Olive St.

The sirens of the police cars rang through out Satan City reaching Videl's ears.

Videl opened her eyes and stared out in front of her. She was lying on her back looking up at the tall brick buildings and at what little of the starless night sky she could see…

"It was a dream?" Videl said in disbelief.

Videl shot up upon realizing that a moment ago she had been fighting more than a dozen goons. She grabbed her head feeling intense pain. Videl could hear the Sirens move closer. She forced herself up on her feet and stumbled until she found a wall to lean against. Videl winced in pain and breathed heavily feeling like she might pass out again. She could now hear the Chief and Fisher's voices calling her name.

'I-I have to get out of here. I can't let anyone see me like this!' Videl continued to use the wall for support as she followed it to a side door. She turned the knob thankful it was unlocked and slipped inside. Videl could see the cops run by as she shut the door going unnoticed.

The chief and Fisher, joined with other officers, ran into the dark alley. They all stopped in shock of what they saw. The notorious lead gangster, Spinz, and his men all laying on the floor unconscious.

"Call for more back up. We have a lot of arrest to make." The Chief said rolling Spinz on his stomach and handcuffing him.

"Sir. What about Videl!" Fisher yelled. "We have to find her!"

"These guys need to be arrested while they're knocked out. You look for Videl." The Chief ordered.

Fisher nodded and ran off.

Videl turned from the door and found herself in a crowded kitchen full of cooks and chefs dressed in white uniforms. She limped across the kitchen and burst out two swinging doors into a fancy, candle lit Italian restaurant. Everyone in the restaurant stopped and stared.

"Shit!" Videl cursed to herself.

"Is that Videl?" someone whispered. Everyone pulled out their cameras and camera phones.

Videl limped quickly toward the front of the restaurant. She used all the strength she had left to open the large wooden doors that lead out onto the main street. As she pushed the doors open she felt her knees buckled again. Videl braced herself for the fall onto the sidewalk.

Gohan lunged forward catching Videl in his arms. Videl tried to push him away but felt so weak she barely moved at all.

"Let me go!" Videl moaned

"Videl!" Gohan yelled. "I'm taking you to the hospital! You'll be okay. Just relax now."

"No! No! Don't take me to the hospital…people can't see me hurt like this…I'm suppose to be the daughter of a hero! … Please…help me get home! Gohan…please." Videl pleaded throwing her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his shirt from passing people.

Gohan looked down at Videl. She was small in his arms and for the first time…she asked for someone's help…his help. "Okay." He nodded.

* * *

><p>Gohan shifted Videl's weight into one arm as he opened the door with the other using keys that Videl had giving him before she fell asleep.<p>

Gohan searched the wall for a light switch with the back of his arm and stopped when lights flickered on.

Vide lived in what appeared to be a large studio apartment Gohan noticed. On the right side of the room there was a small kitchen area with a fridge, and hotplate. There was a small living room area to the left of the kitchen and further left was a queen size bed.

Gohan walked over to the bed and gently laid the sleeping beauty down but her arms where tightly clutched around his neck. Gohan reach behind his neck trying to pry her hands apart feeling very nervous at their closeness on her bed.

*What have I gotten myself into" Gohan gulped.

Suddenly Videl's eyes flutter open. "G-gohan!" Videl yelled in shock at how close he was leaning towards her on her bed.

"I-It's not what it looks like! You won't let go!" Gohan said nervously.

Videl looked at her arms that where locked around Gohan's neck. "Oh. Sorry..." Videl let go quickly and looked away.

"Videl…where are you hurt?" Gohan asked looking her over.

"Gohan. I'm fine just sore." Videl crossed her arms.

"Videl…I saw the gang that was unconscious in the alley…what happened to them?" Gohan asked sitting on the end of her bed.

"I-I don't know what happened. I was running after my father...but it turned out to be a trap set up by Spinz…I began to fight him and his goons…" Videl looked down at her shirt stained with someone else's blood. "I must've gotten knocked out. Saiyaman must have come and kicked their butts! Right Gohan?" Videl said more then asked.

"No. Saiyaman did not fight them at all." Gohan said truthfully. *How did all those guys get beaten up if Videl was knocked out early in the fight? *

"AH-Ha! How would you know if Saiyaman fought or not unless you ARE Saiyaman? Are you admitting you're Saiyaman? " Videl sat up excitement then winced in pain caused by moving to quickly.

"Videl! Don't move. Do you have a family doctor I can call? " Gohan asked with worry in his voice.

Videl shook her head no. "Gohan. Admit that you're Saiyaman."

Gohan stared at her for a while. "Okay. I'm Saiyaman." He sighed. "Now relax okay?"

Videl laid back feeling proud of herself. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone."

"Who would believe you anyways." Gohan smirked. "I am the schools biggest nerd right?

"I had this crazy dream." Videl changed the subject, "I-I mean I don't think it was a dream…but a message in a dream…does that make sense?" Videl asked unsure if she should really be talking about this to Gohan.

"Yes. I think so." Gohan nodded. "Do you have anything to wrap that cut on your leg?" Gohan asked.

"Yes there is a first aid kit in the bathroom." Videl pointed in the direction to where the bathroom was located. Gohan got up and walked to the bathroom and soon returned with a case the said 'First Aid' in red across it.

"… Gohan pay attention! What I'm saying is while I was knocked out...I had this dream err message or whatever…your name was mentioned-." Videl was cut off.

"Shh! Videl let's get you patched up first then we can talk about your dream." Gohan opened the case taking out some antibiotic cream and bandages.

Videl narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in anger. "Don't _Shh_ me Gohan-" Videl began to mumble. "Ouchhh!" Videl yelled when felling the coolness followed by stinging of the antibiotic cream on her open cut.

"Gohan!" Videl squeezed her eyes shut and bite her lip.

"Does it hurt that bad? Maybe we should go to the doctors." Gohan sat on the edge the bed next to her.

"No Gohan. I'm okay." Videl looked at Gohan putting on a brave face.

"Videl…" Gohan began. Their eyes met and locked. Suddenly the space between them felt electric and their hearts began racing. Both afraid to break the silence but afraid of what could happen if they didn't break the silence.

Videl leaned in a little closer to Gohan.

*What If we kissed…just once. I've never been kissed before. * Videl asked herself remembering the regret of what she hadn't done yet when she thought she was in dead and in heaven just moments ago.

Gohan's mind raced. *Videl you're so stubborn, rude, nosy, competitive…you drive my saiyan said crazy. I want to just grab you and fling you over my shoulder and take you home and…* Gohan growled quietly. *…But then again you're daughter of that phony and probably just as greedy as him…I mean what teenager has her own studio apartment!* Gohan huffed. *I'm sure every guy is attracted to her…it's perfectly human for me to be too. That's right Gohan think sensibly about this. This is just an attraction that I'm feeling nothing more."

As Videl leaned in a little she closed her eyes and waited.

"Videl tell me about your dream now." Gohan said blushing and opening the plastic containing the bandages.

Videl sat up straight feeling a little rejected. She cleared her throat but felt she needed a minute to regain her composure to speak.

"Um…." Gohan blushed. "Is it okay if I…" Gohan didn't complete his sentence but held the bandages near Videl's hurt thigh waiting for permission to wrap it around her upper thigh.

Videl nodded and blushed.

Gohan's used one hand to hold her upper leg in place as the other hand wrap the bandage around her thigh a few times until her cut was completely covered.

"In my dream I woke up in this beautiful room. I think I was in a palace floating in the sky."

"That sounds like a nice dream." Gohan smiled cutting the bandage with scissors.

"I met a green boy who said he was the guardian of earth! His name was Dende."

This got Gohan's attention. * People on earth don't know about Dende. People still think of Kami as guardian. *

"Dende said to trust you." Videl said. "Dende said I had a lot to learn about fighting and that you must teach me. He mentioned something about controlling my ki. I know it sounds crazy but the dream felt so real..." Videl trailed off.

Gohan nodded. "I believe you Videl. Dende knows best and if he says I should train you, I will."

"You promise!" Videl asked with excitement.

"Yeah, promise." Gohan smiled.

"Dende also said you should tell me all your secrets." Videl smiled turned into a mischievous one.

"Really! Well in that case do you have a paper and a pen so you can take notes?" Gohan said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah just over at my desk…" Videl said acting as if she was going to get up.

"Nice try." Gohan laughed.

They both laughed and continued to chat.

Meanwhile Fisher stood outside watching the happy couple through a window.

A strand of hair fell over Videl's eyes. Absentmindedly Gohan gently brushed the hair to the side and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thanks…" Videl smiled. Gohan smiled back. Staring into Videl's deep blue eyes Gohan started feeling his heart beat speed up again. He almost felt feverish like he felt during his dream.

"Could you get me a glass of water?" Videl asked.

Gohan nodded and grabbed a couple of glasses. He filled his glass with ice-cold water and downed 10 glasses in a row. *Kami this water is amazing. *

"Sorry Gohan I should've offered you something to drink a long time ago!" Videl said watching him.

"Heh no I didn't realize I was so thirsty! Hey would you happen to have some food…I usually eat 2nd dinner after night classes!" Gohan said looking in Videl's fridge. All the could be found in Videl's fridge was a half carton of OJ, and Taco Bell hot sauce packets.

Videl smiled. *2nd dinner? * "No sorry. It's hard to keep food for one person it spoils before I have time to eat it. "

"We could order food." Videl said feeling unsure if Gohan wanted to stay that long but hoped he would stay and eat with her.

(Knock. Knock.) The door opened and Fisher peeked his head inside the room.

"Hey Videl." Fisher greeted.

"Fisher… Hey." Videl covered her injured leg up with a blanket. "Come in."

Gohan narrowed his eyes at Fisher's arrival feeling uneasy and almost… territorial.

"I was looking for you. A big group of thugs where found unconscious in the alley of Main and Olive St. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Fisher said sitting on the edge of Videl's bed.

Videl nodded. "I'm fine! Fisher this is Gohan."

Fisher looked over at Gohan who was standing in the kitchen. "Hi Gohan…I think we've met before. You where the boy standing outside the police station as I was leaving."

*Boy?* Gohan thought annoyed.

"I'm happy you where able to find Videl." Fisher half smiled. "She likes to run off on her own."

"No you guys just can't keep up with me! Especially the Chief." Videl teased.

"Yeah the Chief could cut down on the doughnuts!" Fisher laughed.

Gohan remembered that Videl had asked for a glass of water. He filled a glass and walked toward Videl and Fisher.

"Thanks!" Fisher said grabbing the water and handing the glass to Videl.

Gohan stood awkwardly in the kitchen unsure of what he should do. Fisher didn't seem like he wanted Gohan there but if he left he'd be leaving Videl alone with him.

Gohan looked at Videl who looked completely exhausted.

Fisher continued to talk to her but she didn't seem to listen. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Videl turned her head away annoyed by his touch.

Gohan narrowed his eyes again feeling his saiyan side bubble up. He clenched his fist. *This guy is really getting on my nerves. I mean obviously she's not interested. * Gohan thought to himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so tired." Videl said to Fisher. "I'll come by the station tomorrow. Please tell the chief I'm fine."

Fisher nodded. "Are you sure you're okay on your own?"

Videl nodded. "I've been taking care of myself for a long time, thanks."

Fisher got up and walked over to Gohan. "We better let her get some rest." Fisher gave Gohan a friendly slap on the back.

Gohan looked over at Videl who now had her eyes closed looking annoyed. The two men began to walk to the door to leave.

"Gohan." Videl called out.

"Y-yeah" Gohan turned looked at her.

"Don't forget your promise!" Videl said with a pushy tone of voice.

"I wont. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Gohan said leaving feeling happy to have the last word with Videl as Fisher frowned.

Fisher shut the door leaving Videl alone in her room.

As the guys walked outside into the dark driveway Fisher stopped in front of Gohan.

"Hey don't worry about Videl I can take care of her from here on out." Fisher smiled.

"She has a lot on her plate so if she doesn't have time for high school friends like you don't take it personally okay? "

Fisher patted Gohan on the arm and walked over to his police car. "Take care buddy!" he called out the window and drove off.

*Who does this guy think he is!* Gohan said to himself punching a mailbox out of the ground. *opps!* Gohan returned the mailbox back to its upright position this time bent.

Gohan flew into the air happy to feel the wind cool him off.


	4. Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?

**Chapter 4 : ****Why Do You Let Me Stay Here? **

Gohan rang the doorbell to a familiar mansion in Satan City.

Bulma opened the door. "Good morning Gohan! What a surprise to see you!"

"Hi Bulma. I need to talk to Vegeta." Gohan said.

Bulma motioned for him to come in and follow her into the kitchen. Gohan sat at the kitchen table as Bulma poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Bulma asked.

Gohan nodded. "Could I have a little coffee?"

Bulma looked concerned. "Gohan. You can't drink coffee you know how sensitive Saiyan's are to caffeine!"

"I didn't sleep very well last night. I'll just have a small sip." Gohan said as Bulma filled a coffee cup with milk and a splash of coffee.

"What happened last night?" Bulma asked sliding the mug to Gohan.

Just then Vegeta came walking in dressed in his training clothing patting his sweaty brow with a towel.

"Brat did you come to train?" Vegeta asked. "You've been slacking since Cell."

"Sorry Vegeta. I have to go to school. I wanted to talk to you about saiyan related things." Gohan smiled at the grumpy saiyan prince.

"No." Vegeta turned around walking back to his gravity chamber.

"Okay, okay, Vegeta we'll quickly train and then you'll answer my questions?" Gohan followed.

Meanwhile the chief dropped Videl off in the front of the Brief's home.

"Thanks Chief!" Videl waves as the car drove away.

"Videl walked to the Capsule Corp. garage where she saw a thin man covered in grease stains. "Hi Ms. Satan! Lovely morning we're having." The man greeted.

"Hi Stew! How are you? "

"Videl?" Bulma walked from the house to the garage. "I thought I heard your voice. What a nice surprise it is to see you. Wow we're popular today, Gohan, my friends son is here too. Would you like to meet him?"

Videl looked at her shoes and blushed. "No thanks I'm in a hurry. I just came by to see if my Jet-copter was fixed yet."

The mechanic nodded and lifted the big garage door revealing a shiny yellow jet-copter.

"Aw Jet-copter!" Videl cheered and hugged the machine. "I missed you!"

The mechanic and Bulma laughed. "You named it Jet-copter? That's not very original." Bulma smiled.

"Sorry it took so long! We fixed where the bullets hit the engine and we made some safety improvements to it too!" Bulma stated.

"Yes! We added more airbags and bullet proofed the exterior and glass." The mechanic said excited.

"Thanks so much! It's perfect!" Videl smiled.

* * *

><p>In the back of the Brief's home the gravity chamber door burst open and a worn out Gohan stumbled out.<p>

"That's enough Vegeta I'm done!" Gohan said out of breath his hands on his knees.

"Brat you've grown weaker. I was hoping for a better fight than that." Vegeta yelled walking out of the chamber.

"Well it's hard to fight in my school clothing." Gohan said pulling on his black vest. "Plus the gravity in there was ridiculous."

"Excuses." Vegeta spat. "Hurry up with your questions brat."

Gohan began still out of breath. "When I'm around_ this girl_ my saiyan side seems to take over. I feel like all my senses increase. I get territorial, feverish… What should I do? How can I…I don't know… stop my saiyan side from interfering in my common sense?"

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "I'd ask my dad but…he can only visit so often from heaven and well I need some answers now before I go insane.

Suddenly you could faintly hear two female voices talking in the kitchen through an open window.

Gohan got chills when hearing Bulma's voice chat to a familiar female voice. *Shit why is Videl here?*

"What's wrong brat you look pale." Vegeta asked following Gohan's stare to the kitchen window. "What? Bulma and Hercule's brat?"

"Shh!" Gohan hushed. "I don't want her to see me here."

"Scared of Hercule's brat? Ha. Are you sure you're half saiyan?" Vegeta smirked.

"I'm not scared! I just don't feel like dealing with her so early in the morning." Gohan said ducking when Videl and Bulma walked past the window.

Vegeta watched as Gohan began to breath faster and he stared with anxiety at the kitchen window with his fist tightening..

"Hercule's brat is _the girl_?" Vegeta grunted. "Well I suppose Hercule owes you doesn't he?" Vegeta smirked.

"Gah! Don't talk like that Vegeta." Gohan waved his hands in the air. "It's just a crush. Not a big deal!"

"Gohan what's wrong?" Bulma asked as she walked out the kitchen door. "Are you okay you look sick."

"Where is Hercule's brat?" Vegeta asked.

"She had to leave in a hurry. I wanted to introduce you to her Gohan. She's a cutie." Bulma winked.

"Woman! These brats know each other already they're in the process of being mates." Vegeta yelled.

Bulma's eyes sparkled with joy. "Oh Gohan she's perfect for you. I love her already! Have you told your mom?"

"Stop playing around Vegeta. It's not like that." Gohan yelled.

Bulma took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

"Oh I remember when Vegeta and I began out mating process. Vegeta was so stubborn and didn't want to admit his love for me but everywhere I went he followed. Vegeta would snap at any guy that talked to me and sneak into my bedroom at night-"

"Bulma It's not like that." Gohan raised his hands in defense. "Really nothing is going on."

"Don't hold in your feelings Gohan! If you suppress your feelings your saiyan side might take over and you'll do something you'll regret."

"Is that true?" Gohan asked with worry to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked. "Your saiyan side is superior to your human side. Your saiyan side knows what it wants and it's never wrong…"

"Sounds like your human side hasn't caught up with your saiyan side yet." Bulma said.

"I'm going to be teaching her how to control her ki. She got a message from Dende that some kind of danger is near. He asked me to train her."

Vegeta smiled at the thought of fighting a new enemy. "I hope whatever danger is near puts up better fight then you just did." Vegeta said walking back into his gravity chamber.

* * *

><p>Gohan sat in class looking at Videl. She wore jeans and a knit sweater today even though it was a warm fall day outside. Gohan knew she was coving all the bruises and bandages from the fight she got into the night before.<p>

This made Gohan clenched his fist in anger. *Calm down Gohan. Videl can take care of herself. *

He looked at her thinking about what his conversation with Vegeta and Bulma. *It's not like that! We're not a couple! * Gohan trying to convince himself. *It's just an attraction. I'm a teenager after all. I'm sure I'd have the same feelings with any attractive girl. *

Gohan looked around the room at the other girls. *Angela is said to be the hottest girl in the school. * Gohan thought to himself remembering the jocks in the locker room talk about her.

When the school bell rang Gohan jumped up determined.

"Angela." Gohan called out her name. Angela looked over at Gohan. She was wearing a sheer tank top and low-rise jeans with wedge strappy heels.

"Hiya, Gohan!"

*Yep she sure is nice looking. The very definition of hot female! * Gohan thought to himself in a matter-a-fact tone as if he was conducting a science experiment. *I've already completely forgotten about Videl!* Gohan said proudly.

"Well Gohan, did you want something?" Angela asked turning her head to the side.

"Yeah lets go on a date after school." Gohan confidently.

"Oh! Wow Gohan I didn't know you were so forward." Angela smiled. "Yeah lets go out!" She cheered and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Gohan smiled and pat her awkwardly on the back. Gohan looked up and saw Videl glaring in their direction.

"Okay" Gohan pulled her off of him. "Thanks Angela."

The news about Gohan and Angela spread like wildfire. By lunchtime everyone gossiped about the new couple.

Videl walked through the school halls annoyed. She spotted Gohan at his locker.

"Well aren't you a hot topic today." Videl said.

Gohan jumped. "Oh hey Videl." Gohan's voice broke.

"I just wanted to remind you about your promise to train me…where should where meet? Your place or mine." Videl asked.

"Um well tonight I have plans." Gohan said nervously. *See Videl you always make me nervous! *

"Gohan has plans with me tonight Videl." Angela stated walked up to them.

Angela locked her arm around his. Gohan looked down at his shoes. *I just wanted to go on a simple date as an experiment. I didn't intend for Angela to get so carry away. * Gohan felt bad. *What have I gotten myself into. *

"You're breaking your promise!" Videl narrowed her eyes.

"N-no! We can still train tomorrow." Gohan said.

"What!" Angela yelled offended.

"Angela it's just training." Gohan said.

Angela looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"You know sparing?" Gohan clarified.

"What are you talking about, Gohan?" Angela said without a clue.

"Right so the safety of the world can wait while you go on stupid dates! Whatever, Gohan, I'll figure out how to control my ki by myself." Videl turned and stomped out of the school.

Gohan watched as Videl left and was about to follow.

"Oh no you don't. Let her go! There is nothing going on between you two right?" Angela tugged on his arm.

"No." Gohan said quietly.

The bell rang and all the students went to the courtyard for lunch.

"Look now we're late for lunch." Angela pouted.

* * *

><p>Videl sat in the Satan city police station and poked at her sandwich the Chief had made her.<p>

"What's wrong with you sandwich?" The chief asked taking a big bite of his sandwich making half the ingredients fall out the bottom.

"Nothing." Videl smiled and took a small bite.

"Viiiideel!" Erasa's voice sang through the station. Erasa skipped to where Videl sat followed by Sharpner.

"What are you guys doing here?" Videl asked shocked to see them.

"We where eating lunch in the courtroom waiting for you but you never came! Sharpner said you'd be here so I thought we'd join you!"

"Is that okay Chief?" Sharpner asked the older man.

"Of course! You kids go ahead and eat together. I'm going to do paper work at my desk." The chief excused himself happy to see Videl spend time with people her age.

"I'm sorry about …you know who." Erasa said with sadly. "We are NOT friends with that—that- two timer Gohan!"

"Speak for yourself Erasa. I'm still friends with nerd boy wonder." Sharpner said.

"What how can you be friends with someone who'd break Videl's heart." Erasa said frowning.

"Erasa! Gohan is not two-timing me because Gohan and I are not a couple and never were!" Videl yelled getting angry.

"Okay. Okay" Erasa put her hands up in defense.

Videl calmed down. "Thanks for coming to eat with me though." Videl took another bite of her sandwich.

"If it makes you feel better Gohan looked completely bored out of his mind at lunch sitting with Angela and her girlfriends." Essra giggled.

Videl shrugged taking another big bite from her sandwich. "Yeah that does make me feel a little better."

* * *

><p>Gohan walked out from the lunchroom with Angela hanging on to his arm chatting with her girlfriends.<p>

*Wow Angela and her friends have talked non-stop all lunch hour and never once did I have a clue as to what they where talking about. *

The bell rang for class to begin. Gohan was relieved that Angela was not in his next class.

The halls cleared as the students piled into their classrooms.

"I better get to class!" Gohan said to Angela.

"Gohan…" Angela leaned in and closed her eyes waiting for a kiss.

Gohan looked down at Angela. *Gosh Angela wears a lot of make-up on her face…* Gohan studied. *Oh is she waiting for me to kiss her? Right now? * Gohan looked around seeing no one was looking. He quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Well see you later." Gohan said to Angela turning away.

"Wait up Gohan. Carry my books to my class." Angela said pushing her books into his arms. "Follow me." She walked ahead without wait for an answer.

Angela turned the corner and the walked into a classroom. Gohan followed like she asked. Gohan walked through the door into what he quickly realized was a janitor's closet not a classroom. Gohan turned around to see Angela who shut the door behind her with a mischievous smile.

"Angela-?" Gohan began but was cut off. Angela wrapped her arms around his neck and awkwardly pressed her lips against his.

"Wait! Angela." Gohan said trying to peel her off him unsure of how much strength to use so to not hurt her.

Angela pulled open his shirt. "When I saw you in gym class I just new the nerdy boy look was just and act!" Angela hands explored his muscles.

"I-It's an act. I mean I could go on and on about String theory all day just asks my friends." Gohan said holding her at a distance.

"Gohan shut up." Angela said annoyed. She tried to pull her shirt off but her earring snagged it. Gohan used this diversion to escape from the closet.

Videl, Sharpner, and, Erasa ran down the hallway.

"Sorry to make you guys so late!" Videl said.

"It's not your fault. We should've left earlier from the station!" Sharpner said back.

Suddenly Gohan burst into the hallway from the janitor's office with his shirt unbuttoned and spiky hair going in every direction.

"Gohan!" Erasa gasped making Videl and Sharpner stopped.

Gohan froze, "You have to believe me when I say it is not what it looks like." Gohan quickly tried to button his shit but failed to line up the buttons with the correct buttonholes.

With perfect timing Angela walked out from the closet with her top back on but red hair a mess and lipstick worn off.

Angela winked at the group and walked to class.

Videl rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Gohan! What in the world has gotten into you?" Erasa put her hands on her hips.

"Wait Videl." Gohan called out catching up with her. "Look Angela and I aren't together I just asked her out on a stupid date. Gohan said to Videl who still had her back to him.

"Videl. I just wanted to try and date someone, anyone. I don't know what I'm trying to say... Angela took it too far. She started telling everyone we where a couple. And then she tricked me into that closet…Videl." Gohan grabbed her arm turning her to face him.

"Get your hand off of me." Videl's said her voice full of anger but her eyes looking sad. Gohan paused unsure of what to do. "Let go." Videl said again this time flashes of light flicked in her eyes.

"Videl..." Gohan released her arm. *What just happened…her ki spiked and then flashes of light sparked in her eyes…did I just make that up? *

"Hey girl we got to get to class." Erasa interrupted. She put her hand on her back encouraging Videl to follow her.

Gohan watched them walk away as Sharpner joined Gohan.

"Dude!" Sharpner said. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I've been asking myself that all day." Gohan said watching the girls enter their classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Whoa check it out 2 new chapters! And Chapter 5 will be updated tomorrow night! Ga-pow!

Btw You might be wondering about the random chapter titles:

_Fondu au noir_ - Coeur de pirate

_Words That We Couldn't Say _- Steve Conte (Cowboy Bebop soundtrack)

_Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?_ - She & Him

They are songs that I was listening to while writing and would recommend.

* * *

><p>Thanks returning reviewers:<p>

RazorClaw1184

PAS-15

jsoon500

And new reviewer:

Shenron I wish for a cabbage

I appreciate the spelling error finds. It's nice to have a fresh pair of eyes looking over my writings so I can improve the stories in the future.

Please continue reading! More story development and more G&V coming soon!

Kdra


End file.
